


Three Ways To Hell

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, Hellboy (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Conflict, Crossover, Demon Hunt, Demons, Hunt, Merged Worlds, Mixed Worlds, Multi, Summoning, Triple Crossover, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam follow up a lead that leads them far to the north. They find something... rather unusual. Something they didn't really think they would ever find.</p><p>(Ask.fm request, awesome triple crossover.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ways To Hell

If Dean hadn’t been through much freakier shit in his life, he would have thought he had lost his mind at that moment. Sam and him had followed up on a lead in the newspaper, which had dealt with unusual activities in the woods near the Canadian border. It sounded a bit way off for them, but then again, it was something that had definitely caught their attention. There was talking about sudden fires, about trees looking like they had been cut down with a single, very clean slash, and unusual behavior being spotted in various animal populations.

“I don’t know, Dean, this doesn’t really sound like a demon to me.” Sam had studied the notebook their father had left them, but hadn’t found anything that remotely matched what they had learned so far. “It doesn’t make sense that a demon would just jerk around in nature, without, you know, accomplishing anything.”

Dean gave a small grumble, but was mostly focused on driving. Sam leaned back and closed his eyes for a while, trying to think of anything that would explain the whole incidents without the answer spelling “demon” in big, glaring red letters. Though, it still was giving off the vibe of supernatural happenings, and since it had persisted for quite some time, they felt pressed to investigate what in the world was going on up in the North.

They were just a small way away from where the strange happenings were supposed to take place, when they both noticed a bright red flash in the night sky. “Well.” Dean chewed on his bottom lip, looking around for somewhere to park the car. “Whatever this was, it wasn’t friendly.”

“Didn’t look like a firework either.” Sam got out of the car the moment Dean had parked it on an abandoned resting bay. It was fairly cold, but still not as cold as they would have expected. “At least, it’s quite cozy.”

“Cozy my ass.” Dean opened up the trunk and looked through their weapon stash. “It’s still cold as fuck. What do you want to bet that it’s some kind of gate to Hell out there?”

“I don’t know, Dean. Doesn’t sound much like a Hell gate to me. It would do more than just cut down trees.” Sam pulled up his shoulders and shuddered lightly. “I guess we should take everything with us we can carry.”

They armed themselves with guns and knives, but truthfully, they didn’t know what they were up against, and that was more than just a little unsettling. They had gone up against pretty much every unholy abomination the supernatural world had to offer, but this here was something entirely new. And that was slightly worrying.

Whenever they had encountered something new, it had come with a risk. Even with the help of the notebook their father had left them, it had always been a risk to go toe to toe with ghosts, wendigos, demons and the like. When the angels had come, it had all become more complicated. The horsemen had been an entirely different breed of cat altogether. And what had come after was something they never had thought they would encounter, even with everything they had gone up against to that point.

The wood were eerily quiet when they entered, but there still was this strange red glow in the distance. It was too steady to come from a fire, and too red to be even remotely natural. They had difficulties to navigate at some point, with all the trees that had toppled over into the woods. Dean cursed under his breath and signaled Sam to duck into the shadow of the fallen trees. Sam could see three figures up ahead. Two human shapes, and one that was definitely a bit superhuman. He swallowed slightly, unsure what to think. Were those two demons and something else? It wasn’t so inconceivable that demons would wander about here in the woods, with their possessed meat-suits on. The thought was unpleasant, but they had heard the demons use it so often that it had become somewhat of a habit to call possessed humans that themselves.

It was rather quiet, but they still could barely understand what was happening up ahead. The three figures were a bit too far away, but it looked like they were having an argument. They just were about to leave their cover and sneak forward, when a shot echoed throughout the woods, and one of the human figures toppled over - and vanished.

“What the…” Dean then dashed forward, and Sam followed closely. They needed to find out what was happening, but apparently, nothing was happening after the shot. The two remaining figures just stood around, and apparently waited for them. Dean realized that after a moment, and came to a halt. “Okay, I really don’t like this.”

“Agreed.” Sam shook his head, but he still felt that they should find out what the Hell this was all about. “Still, let’s see what’s happening up ahead.”

Dean was a bit hesitant, but then followed Sam closely when they approached the two figures. For all they knew, those could be hunters, too. Maybe, they had just killed off a demon or an angel without knowing so?

“Seem like we got company.” The deep, growling voice made the brothers flinch lightly in surprise. “Maybe you and your brother should have kept it down, then.”

Dean and Sam both blinked incredulously at the tall, red-skinned male in front of them. The white-haired man in a red leather coat looked positively harmless next to the mountain of a man, or whatever that was supposed to be. Sam was almost sure that this was a very elaborate, well-done prank by some kind of film school, but he was not getting the impression that all of this really could be a joke.

“Okay, what in the fucking Hell is going on here?” Dean was not in the mood for games, and the whole affair was unnerving him more and more. It wasn’t exactly the weirdest thing he had experienced so far, but it still was grating enough. “And who are you two clowns?”

Now, the white-haired male spoke up: “Now, the last time I checked, clowns were way more colorful and nightmare-inducing. As I see it, you two have way more clown potential than us.”

Dean was about to say something, but the red giant lifted one hand - which looked a lot like it had been encased in stone or something like that. “Hey, shut up, Dante. The last time, your snark got us neck-deep in trouble.”

“Lighten up, Hellboy.” Dante patted the red-skinned man’s shoulder, though he had to stretch a little to reach. “Those two fellows don’t look like they would just be trigger-happy psychos.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a bewildered glance, and Hellboy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did you really forget what happened just a few minutes ago? Your ‘brother’ would have made short process of me, if you hadn’t had some damned big luck.”

That somehow caused Dean to feel a tiny bit gleeful, but he didn’t know why. Usually, talking lightly of killing or fighting a brother made his insides grow cold for a moment. It was just such a revolting thought for him at times, but this here was different, somehow. He had the feeling that what they had seen earlier was the consequence of a fight, as were the trees toppled over. But that would have meant…

“Hang on a moment.” Sam gave Dante a very mistrustful look. “Do you want to tell me that the man you just shot was your brother? Why would you do that?”

Dante sighed quietly, lifting his hands lightly. The gloves he wore were missing three fingers, which looked kind of odd. “It’s complicated. My brother and I have a fucked up relationship, and there is no sign it will get better in the near future. Now, he’ll have time to cool his heels, and the next time I meet him, we will beat up each other once again.”

“So you’re some kind of immortal beings?” Sam looked more incredulous than mistrustful now. “I can’t imagine how that should work out.”

Dante sighed quietly, as though he was tired of explaining things to a toddler with a ton of questions. “Neither he nor I can die from a simple bullet. You’d have to use a special weapon, which I carry on me, to accomplish that. Makes us tough demon hunters.”

Sam gave a short nod, though he did feel hurt in his pride. Dean was more occupied with having a staring contest with Hellboy. He had noticed what looked like the stumps of horns, which had been filed down neatly. All in all, the duo they had before them didn’t look that threatening. There was an air of calmness around Hellboy, and a smug one about Dante. But they didn’t exactly look like a duo that would cause much commotion, much to Dean’s surprise. Something about them made them seem almost harmless, but he knew that he should know better. The most harmless beings could be the most terrifying.

“Now.” Dante rubbed his hands and then tugged on Hellboy’s coat. “We have more important business to attend to. We have to find a way back.”

“Back to where?” Sam looked at the two of them. “I mean, what’s the big deal?”

Hellboy grunted lightly and pulled out a cigar, then lighted it with what appeared to be a custom-made lighter, which fit nicely into his big palm. “We’re not from around here, you see. Some stuff about worlds getting mixed up and all that. And we’ll have to find whoever dragged us here and make him take us back home.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Dean shrugged his shoulders lightly and then looked around. “I just have one damned question now. Why did you have to make such a mess of everything?”

Dante looked around and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, that, well…” He smirked lightly. “In a swordfight with my brother, it’s a miracle if not the whole wood is razed to the ground. We can sort of lose track of time there, that’s why we fought for more than just a couple of hours.”

Dean and Sam exchanged incredulous glances, then sighed and shrugged it off. They had witnessed the quarrel between angelic siblings, and that hadn’t been better either. It had ended even worse, and damned near caused a whole lot more of the world to crumble. And that was something Dean rather not have repeated.

“Great. Now we wasted our time.” Dean turned around on his heels, waving Sam to follow him. “At least, we’re not as far away as possible from the next motel. We’ll crash there tonight and then look for our next hunt.”

Sam nodded and followed, though he was a bit irritated that Hellboy and Dante followed them rather closely. He gave Dean a questioning glance, and Dean shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t their problem. But it soon would turn out to be a surprisingly strong synthesis. And one that had unquestionable success.

 

 


End file.
